From Dawn Untill Twilight
by Shirayuki Todoroki
Summary: Dari fajar hingga senja, antara matahari dan bulan, aku dan kau mengikis jarak itu. America/Belarus. for 30 Days OTP Challenge. (03/30)
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

.

.

An AmeBel fanfiction

For 30 Days OTP Challenge

 **01 - Holding Hands**

 **.**

 **.**

Bau obat-obatan dan alkohol memenuhi ruangan. Suara decitan roda dan tapak kaki yang tergesa-gesa menjadi hal biasa yang terdengar. Di balik tirai itu ada ratusan orang mengais harapan bagi dirinya atau bagi keluarganya. Tak sedikit pula yang hampir bahkan telah kehilangan harapan. Syukurlah aku bukan termasuk yang terakhir.

Di bilik yang hanya dibatasi sehelai tirai hijau ini, kami menunggu detik-detik paling mendebarkan. Lebih mendebarkan daripada saat aku menghadap kakak-kakanya untuk memintanya menjadi pengantinku. Atau saat kami berdua mengikat janji dihadapan Tuhan. Tidak, ini berbeda. Karena sebentar lagi hidup kami pun akan berubah.

Di hadapanku, seorang wanita berbaring lemah menahan sakit. Wajahnya yang jarang menampilkan ekspresi tampak pucat. Tangannya sesekali mengelus perut besarnya, seakan menenangkan sesuatu yang sedang bersemayam di dalam sana.

"Sakit lagi, Nat?" pertanyaan ini kulontarkan untuk yang kedelapankalinya. Dalam keadaan normal mungkin Natalya sudah menamparku.

Anggukan kepala diiringi erangan pelan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Tanpa bertanya lagi, aku mengarahkan tangan pada punggungnya, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Berharap dapat meringankan rasa sakit yang di deritanya.

Sebelah tanganku masih setia menggenggam tangannya. Aku memandang wajah Natalya yang basah oleh keringat, dia balas memandangku. Aku mencoba tersenyum agar dia merasa lebih tenang, tapi sepertinya gagal. Diriku yang sesalu optimis tak bisa menghilangkan kegelisahanku untuk saat ini.

"Alfred..." ujarnya lirih.

"Ya? Kau haus? Atau ada yang sakit lagi?"

Kali ini gelengan. Tiba-tiba genggaman tangan kami semakin mengerat. Ternyata Natalya yang melakukannya. Dan tanpa ditahan, Natalya menangis. Bukan tangisan kencang, hanya airmata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Aku sedikit panik melihatnya seperti ini, karena memang jarang sekali aku melihatnya menangis. "Na-Nat, kenapa menangis? Jangan-jangan bayinya akan keluar! Aku akan panggilkan dok–"

"Tak perlu. Jangan pergi, tetaplah di sini bersamaku," Natalya menahan lenganku.

Mendengar ungkapannya, aku kembali mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Kugenggam tangannya lagi, "Maaf, aku terlalu panik." Dia masih memandangku dengan mata berair. Secara spontan, tanganku bergerak menyeka air mata itu. _Jangan menangis, sayang._

"Al, maukah kau berjanji padaku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja. Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku, menggenggam tanganku. Pinjami aku kekuatan." Dia berkata dengan suara yang bergetar.

Aku tercengang mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya Natalya meminta sesuatu pada seseorang. Dan aku bangga menjadi orang pertama itu.

Kubalas dengan senyuman, kali ini senyuman tulus tanpa paksaan. Tangan kami yang bertaut semakin erat, seakan menyalurkan kenyamanan pada diri masing-masing. "Pasti, Nat. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, menggenggam tanganmu," terakhir, kukecup punggung tangannya.

Tinggal menghitung menit, keluarga kita akan bertambah. Dan kita akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Sampai saat itu tiba aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu, agar kau tahu bahwa aku selalu bersamamu.

 **01 – Holding Hand: Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n: Ciao ciao~! Saya anak baru di fandom Hetalia. Akhirnya bisa kesampean bikin fic buat OTP saya, AmeBel! Cuma bisa bikin segini sih, mudah-mudahan bisa kuat sampe akhir. Dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca. Semoga terhibur!


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

.

.

An AmeBel fanfiction

For 30 Days OTP Challenge

 **02 – Cuddling Somewhere**

 **.**

 **.**

Rapat berakhir satu jam lalu. Pertemuan dunia kali ini diadakan di Kiev dalam rangka menggalang bantuan untuk negara-negara konflik. Ukraine sebagai tuan rumah sudah tak tampak di ruang rapat. Begitu pula dengan Rusia, setengah jam lalu ia keluar bersama Trio Baltic.

Namun tidak dengan adik bungsu mereka, Belarus masih betah di dalam ruangan. Kedua tangannya begitu telaten memilah berlembar-lembar kertas diatas meja, menatanya sesuai urutan. Matanya fokus memindai huruf dan angka yang tertera di lembaran-lembaran tersebut dan mengabaikan ekstensi lain di ruangan ini.

Kelakuannya ini membuat America yang berada diseberang meja terkikik geli. America yang memang berniat menunggu gadis Belarus itu menyelesaikan tugasnya, tiba-tiba mendapat ide jahil.

Diam-diam America berjalan memutari meja lalu berhenti tepat dibelakang punggung Belarus. Namun, tindakannya belum cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian adik Russia ini. Dengan gemas, America melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada perut Belerus dan hal itu sontak membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar bodoh?! Lepaskan!"

Si pelaku tergelak, "Akhirnya kau bicara padaku. Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu, Nattie," bukannya melepaskan, America justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan, America! Orang lain bisa saja melihat kita," Belarus meronta.

"Tenang saja. Tak ada siapa pun selain kita diruang ini, sayang,"

Tanpa seorang pun yang tahu, mereka berdua telah menjalin hubungan lebih dari kerja sama antara dua negara. Lebih tepatnya, hubungan yang didasari oleh cinta antar dua individu. Bahkan bos dan saudara mereka tak mengetahuinya. Secara diplomatik hubungan America dengan Belarus terbilang cukup baik, jadi tak heran jika melihat kedua personifikasi tersebut mengunjungi negara masing-masing.

Merasa percuma, Belarus akhirnya berhenti meronta. Kedua tangannya yang tadi mencengkeram lengan America kini melemas di sisi tubuhnya. Sejujurnya, ia merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan pria ini. Pelukan yang menariknya dari kesendirian. Pelukan yang dulu, dulu sekali pernah ia rasakan saat bersama kakak-kakaknya. Saat sebelum mereka mengenal perang dan kekuasaan.

Yakin bahwa gadisnya telah menurut, America meletakkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Belarus. Hidungnya menghidu aroma shampo yang begitu dirindukannya selama empat bulan belakangan ini. Faktor kesibukan dan cuaca buruk akhir-akhir ini membuat keduanya sulit menemui satu sama lain.

Bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing, tanpa mereka sadari England memasuki ruangan, "Oi, America! Kenapa lama sekali?"

Spontan America melepaskan pelukannya dan menutupi Belerus dengan punggungnya. Namun mata England terlanjur melihatnya, "Siapa di belakangmu itu?"

"O-Oh, England. Maaf, maaf, kau jadi menungguku. Apa yang lain juga menunggu?" America mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Bukannya menanggapi acara basa-basi America, England justru semakin penasaran dengan sosok itu. Ia melangkah mendekati America, yang didekati terlihat semakin panik. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menyingkirkan America agar bisa melihat sosok di balik punggungnya.

Dilihatnya seorang wanita berpakaian gothic dengan pita ungu menghias rambut keperakannya. Mata wanita itu memandang dingin padanya.

"Ah, ternyata adik Russia, Nona Belarus," ujar England menjawab rasa penasaranya sendiri. Namun pertanyaan lain muncul di benaknya, "Lalu apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?"

"Itu, aku membantunya menyusun berkas-berkas ini. aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain kesusahan, bukan? Karena aku adalah seorang Hero! Hahahaha..." America menjawabnya dengan cepat seakan menduga bahwa pertanyaan tersebut akan dilontarkan England.

Englan hendak bertanya kembali, tapi America kembali menyelanya, "Ayo, England. Semua orang sudah menunggu!" Mereka berdua keluar dengan America menyeret England dengan kekuatan supernya.

Diam-diam Belarus menghembuskan napas lega dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 **02 – Cuddling Somewhere: Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n: Yey! Ketemu lagi dengan saya di hari kedua ini. masih dengan AmeBel yang makin mesra. Terima kasih telah membaca! Jangan bosan ketemu saya tiap hari ya?!


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

.

.

An AmeBel fanfiction

For 30 Days OTP Challenge

 **03 – Watching Movie**

 **.**

 **.**

Srash.

" _Gyahahaha... Rasakan pembalasanku!"_

" _Tidak! Tolong hentikan! Jangan sakiti Stive,"_

" _Terlambat Eliza. Hahaha..."_

Suasana mencekam memenuhi ruang tamu kediaman Jones malam itu. Penerangan ruang yang sengaja dipadamkan juga fasilitas _home theater_ yang memadai menambah ketegangan. Di depan sana, pasangan penghuni rumah tengah menyaksikan film bergenre _gore_ dengan ekspresi berbeda. Si pria, Alfred, menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan yang ketara. Tak jarang ia berteriak histeris. Sedangkan Natalya hanya memandang dengan tatapan datar, sesekali menyerit sebal manakala mendengar Alfred menjerit.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan pasangan ini jika akhir pekan tiba. Mereka akan menonton film semalaman di rumah atau di bioskop jika sedang bosan. Pada siang hari, mereka akan berburu dvd film-film baru unruk ditonton pada malam harinya. Seminggu setidaknya harus ada dua atau tiga film baru. Selain film baru, ada beberapa film yang wajib ditonton setiap akhir pekan. Dan mereka tidak akan bosan melihatnya.

"Film ini membosankan ya, Nat?" Alfred mengomentari film yang baru saja selesai mereka tonton.

Natalya memutar bola matanya, "Bagiku film ini menyebalkan karena membuat seseorang berteriak setiap tiga menit,"

"Hey, ayolah. Aku tak sepenakut itu. Aku kan Hero! Ahahaha..."

"Terserah kau. Sekarang giliranku memilih film selanjutnya," Natalya menngobak-abrik tupukan dvd di hadapannya, "Aku pilih ini," ia menyerahkan film pilihannya pada Alfred untuk diputarkan.

"Wow, Snow White and The Huntsman. Pilihan bagus, sayang,"

Berbeda dengan Alfred yang menyukai film bergenre action, Natalya lebih menyukai film fantasi atau misteri. Selain film, ia juga mengoleksi novel bergenre fantasi yang di filmkan, seperti Harry Potter, Percy Jacson, Narnia, dan lainnya.

Mereka berdua dengan tenang menyaksikan pembuka dari film tersebut. Berbeda dengan film sebelumnya yang hanya membawa ketegangan. Hingga si Tokoh utama muncul, Alfred menyadari sesuatu.

"Snow White, ya? Putri cantik yang sendirian di tengah salju. Seperti dirimu, Nat,"

Natalya terkejut dengan perkataan Alfred barusan. Seketika ingatannya melayang saat ia masih di kampung halamanya di Russia.

"Kau tahu, Nat? Saat pertamakali aku melihatmu, kupikir kau hantu," yang dimaksud mendelik, "hei, siapa yang tidak takut melihat seorang gadis berdiri di tengah badai salju sendirian sambil menanggis sesenggukan?"

Natalya ingat, saat itu ia menangis merindukan kedua kakaknya yang tengah berada di jauh darinya untuk menuntut ilmu. Saat itu juga ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Alfred.

"Ah, tapi kau tidak sendirian lagi. Karena ada Hero yang menemanimu. Hahaha— Aw!"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Dan biarkan aku menontonnya dengan tenang." Perintah mutlak dari Natalya.

Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Alfred. Ia bersyukur bertemu dengan pria berisik itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika bukan Alfred yang ada di sampingnya sekarang. Meski Alfred adalah orang yang sangat berbeda denganya, perbedaan itulah yang bisa membuat mereka menjadi lebih sempurna sebagi pasangan.

 **03 – Watching Movie: Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n: hari ketiga akhirnya selesai, walau dengan berjuangan yang lebih. Karena lebaran makin dekat, makin sibuk pula /gananya. Dan yah, makin hari makin ga jelas aja. Maafkan saya yang receh ini. terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
